Lost in the freezing cold
by zimlvr360
Summary: It had been months since we had seen e search partys searched for weeks,But after the failiers to find her,They gave e had gone off to take a walk to clear her mind after her first fight with randy. We hadn't seen her since. Until now...
1. The Lingering sadness

**Disclamer: I don't own Randy,Howard,or any other RC9GN characters.**

-Back story-

It had been months since we had seen Her . The search partys searched for weeks,But after the failiers to find Her,They gave up. She had gone off to take a walk to clear her mind after Her first fight with me. We hadn't seen Her since. Until now...

-normal story-

"Randy! Stop Daydreaming!Get to work!" Mr. Banister yelled. I whipped my head around to face him. He was very close to my face. Before...It...happened, I would have thought it was just gross,and then My girlfriend would snicker...But now,It was just Disturbing. Nobody comes Really close to my face anymore. He walked to his desk and got on his new mcfistpad,compleatly ignoring us.I just sat in my desk,staring out the window,looking at the snow that reminded me so much of The Ice that had always surrounded Her firey heart,for the rest of the class.

-During transtion time-

"Randy,Its been six months. It wasnt your fault. let it go."Howard said to me.

"Howard...I cant do that."I said,staring at my feet as I walked.

"Shure...You are just Lucky this doesnt affect your ninja-ing." howard laughed.

I walked into the lunchroom and sat down at shangra lunch. I looked over at Her seat.I Remembered hen She would sit there and laugh her encanting laugh. I longed to here Her laugh once more.

I would never let anyone sit in Her old seat. ever. I missed Her too much. Stella and Justice sat acrossed from me,while Kyiria sat next to Her old seat. Kyiria apparently sensed I was thinking about Her again,because she laid her hand on mine and her face got all concerned.

"Don't worry. She will come back soon. And from what my sorces tell me, even sooner than you might just may not reconize Her when she does." kyiria said. I never really understood her,but she always had a way with knowing peoples problems and making them feel better.I nodded,and with that,my day was back on track.

-After school-

I walked down my normal route ,somthing wasn't right...I could feel the lingering sadness in the air. I ignored it and continued walking. About a minuet later,I heard a cough and sneeze. I looked around,But all I could see was snow. The blizzard was getting bad fast. Then I heard the Sneeze again. This time I was ready,and I followed the sorce of the sneeze. It came from the west,so I walked in that direction. Then I heard it once more,followed with heavy breathing. The heavy breathing was continueos, but becoming strained,as if the cold was becoming too much. as I continued on,The sound got louder and louder. Then,I saw the out line of a person, fighting to stay standing in the blizzerd. I walked a little faster now, trying to get close to the person. Then,The breathing stopped and the person fell into the snow. I ran to them,hoping they didnt die. When I got to the person, the first thing I did wasn't checking their face,I checked their heartbeat. I put my head up to their chest. To my realif, I found a slow steady heartbeat. I sighed. This person must have passed out is all. I then checked their face. It was a girl, about 16. she had a small blue gem on her right cheek.

her hair was in a emo-style,with her bangs covering her left eye. Her har was cut short in the back,but her bangs were shoulder leghth. Her hair was Snow white with two streakes of Metallic silver. I thought for a moment. I couldnt just leave her here. She would die if I did. I picked up the girl and continued on my way home. Little did I know, This Was what Kyiria was talking about.

* * *

**This honestly took a while to make,Let alone come up with. So,if you could be so kind as to comment,rate,favorite,or like, that would be greatly appreciated. I will be updating soon,as this story reels me in so much that I wanna see a new chapter.**

**Well,until next time, Zimlvr360 is out!**


	2. The other POV

backstory-

It had been six months since the...accident. I was going to tell him,but I worried if he would even reconize me. The snow...

-present day-

I walked aroud in the snow,gripping the edges of my cape.I smiled at the plain filled with snow. This place had potential.I stomped my foot,turning the area beaneth it into ice. When I fineshed I Grabbed some ice skates and started skate-drawing. i smiled and laughed as I skated around, My Ice blue eyes watering. I smiled at the finshed image,But quickly frowned. Why did I draw Him? No,I miss Him too much. The accident happend after our first fight. I was out walking,then a mcfist bot showed up. it was programed to ruin the summer heat by making it snow(Like it would actually work). I tried to stop it,but it fired at me insted. chaning me. my pink hair turned white and I cut most of it off. My Amythist eyes turned Ice blue. Now I controlled snow. The cold never really bothered me...But then again,I was never exposed to Severe I wouldnt give to see Him one more time-to hear his contagious laughter. I started to His house,un aware that I was becoming more saddened by each step I took. Then,A blizzard started,or,more specifically,I,started. I sneezed and coughed,then stopped in my tracks. I was COLD.

I sneezed again,along with my now continueous heavy breathing. I staryed struggling to breath. Then I coughed and sneeze more and more. Then, my head felt light and I fell to the Ground into the fluffy snow. The last thing I saw was His face.


	3. Who are you?

I set the Girl on the couch. She was wearing a sleeveless-one-strap-dress with a cape. She must be crazy to go out like that! Just then, the girl's eyes fluttered open. she looked around her before she sat up strait. she looked at me and her cheeks flushed. I noticed she had Ice Blue eyes. She opened her mouth to say somthing,but she closed it,looking down. The diamond on her cheek glowed Dark blue as the blizzard outside got Worse. She obviously wasn't going to speak first,so I did.

"Hi,I'm Randy" I said, as Howard clambard in the door.

"Hey cunningham." Howard said.

"Howard,I thought you were going home." I said.

"I didn't make it that far-who's the Chick?Wait. Lemme Guess...you finally Got over her!" Howard said,sitting down next to the girl.

"No!She passed out it the snow so I brought her home! I dont even know her name" I said.

"Well ask her!" Howard said. I looked at the girl.

"so,What is your name?" I asked looked around,and grabbed a pencil and paper. I read what she wrote.

"Im Hylia...now...anyway..."

Why did she say-write- 'now'? I looked at looked up.I was about to ask her when Howard did.

"What do you mean by now? If your name is Hylia, then its Hylia, if it's somthing else,then it's somthing else!"Howard said. Hylia got busy with the pencil and paper again.

"My name was...Different...Six months ago. Exactly six months ago."She wrote.

I looked at Howard, remembering what Kyira had said. Mabe...this was...her.

"Ugg...This is so annoying!Why cant you just SAY what you wanna say insted of writing it down?!" Howard yelled.I glared at him.

"Howard!Mabe she can't!"I said."Mabe she's a mute! Mabe she has a sore throught! mabe-"I was cut off when Kyira(A**/N:LOL Where do they keep coming from?!**) Walked through the door.

"Or maybe that's your cursed Girlfriend." She said. we looked at her in shock.I looked at Hylia. She did seem comfortable in here,A little to comfy for JUST meeting us...,She also seemed okay with Howard being a shoob too, almost like she knew him. Maybe Kyira was right.

"Oh I'm right-Check under her bangs. Her left eye-it's got the scar Your girlfriend got from the Sorcerer when you guys went back in time. Remember the impossible stank shape?Thats what it looks like." she said. I looked at Hylia, asking her if I could.

She nodded, but when my hand got close to her face, she recoiled. I pulled my hand back and she went to her original position. I reached out once again,But this time she let me grab her bangs. I lifted them up to find the most incredible thing. I gasped and my eyes got wider,as did Howard's.

-Authors Note-

Okay guys, I really did expect to get more reveiws on this... anyway, I have other fictions too. Just check out my profile for them!

I am holding back on reavealing this secret of who Hylia ACTUALLY is. I feel that it is too early in the story. But *Hint Hint* You may find the answer to who Hylia is yourselves, if you read my other fictions. Shes in each one! Until Next time,

Zimlvr360, Signing off!


	4. The identety

A/N-

Okay,I really did NOT want to tell you who Hylia was yet, but you guys want me to, so, because of the fact that Hylia's secret and past identity are revealed in THIS chapter, this story will be much shorter than expected.

-Story-

I gasped at what I saw...

I Glanced at Kyira. How did she know? She was right. I stared back at Hylia's face. On the Left side of her face, was the scar My girlfriend had accuired when we battled the sorcerer around seven months ago. I remember exactly how that had gotten on my girlfriend's face. She had lunged at the sorcerer, her suit torn and scorched with stank she had resisted, The sorcerer doged her attack, and she fell to the ground. The sorcerer sent more stank at her, Yet she resisted. Then, The stank burned her Left eyelid, Her dominant eye. The scar Formed in the shape of the stank. She always covered her left eye after that. So, Here I am, staring at my long lost Girlfriend. A tear escaped her eye and she let out a small gasp for air as her tears started to flow. She was violently crying now, gasping for breath between sobs. My eyes started to water. Then, Between sobs,

"I-I-I'm S-so s-s-sorry R-r-Randy!" She sang. Im not kidding. She sang in between sobs in an angelic voice. She started crying harder, and I noticed the blizzard was now becoming so violent it ripped the branch off a tree. I Grabbed Hylia and pulled her close, hugging her as she sobbed. I petted her hair, Trying to calm her sobs as my own silent tears fell on her clothing. I noticed her skin was still as cold as ice. I started to wisper in her ear,

"Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh...It's okay. I-its okay. I promise...I'm not mad. C-Calm down. Everything Is gonna Be o-okay..." I whispered, But hesitated at this last bit, "I-I promise. I P-promise...R-R-Riker..." Hylia then slowly calmed herself, and the blizzard outside seemed to slowly calm as well. I then realized somthing.

"R-Riker-I mean Hylia, Are you controlling that storm?" I asked in a soft hushed tone. She Looked up at my face, still gasping for air from crying so hard. her Ice blue eyes were red and puffy.

"m-m-mh-hm" she whispered, still in a sing-song voice. she looked at me like she was a wounded puppy.I stared softly down at her.

"O-okay, well how, Riker-Uh-Hylia, Can you explain how?" I said.

"After o-our *deep breath* f-fight While I was w-walking, *Deep breath* I s-saw a mcfist bot. It was ment to ruin the summer fun. I couldn't let my favorite season get destroyed, so while it was firing, I-I *Deep Breath* J-jumped in f-f-front o-of it. Th-the ray hit me and Somthing in my Dna changed *Quiet Deep breath* I was c-c-cursed. I-I controlled snow, B-B-But I was also unable to speak normal. I-I could only sing. At first, I wanted to c-c-come here, But I wondered what you would think. T-then I B-Became l-lost. Lost in the freezing cold..."She sang, as the blizzard had almost stopped outside. she was no longer gasping for breath, but tears would occasionally drop from her eyes.

"R-Riker, If I am allowed to still call you that," I stopped, she nodded,"I would still have loved you, and I still do... Just promise me you'll never leave me again." I said. Riker looked painfully up at me. It was Riker's signitar look that said, 'Then you wont like this news'

-A/N-

Omg I cried while writing this!

Next chapter is the Big finale! if you guys really liked dis story, feel free to Check out my other stories! Until next time Zimlvr360 signing off!


	5. goodbye!

-A/N-

Okay, So as you know, This Is the Big finale, and im sorry it has to end so soon! Anyway, on with this story.

-story-

"What is the bad news now?" I thought. "Wha-what are you doing that for?" I asked, staring at Riker (A/N: When he says Riker, he means hylia.)

"Randy, I can't stay here.I died in that attack. my spirit only lingred on to make ammends. now that I have, I only have A day to spend with you...Randy...I'm so sorry." Riker Sang. She then got up from the couch. She walked over to the glass door that led to the Pattio. She stood infront of the door. I got up and walked to her.

"I-Isn't there any way to stop this from happening? T-to save you?" I asked, holding back the tears that formed in my eyes. Riker sighed and put her hand on the door, bending her neck to look down. a tear escaped her eye.

"Randy- I really dont think there is. I want more than anything to stay here, but I can't, so lets make every moment last." She sang, reaching for my hands and searching my eyes. I then let a tear escape my eye.

"Randy, even when I go, I wont Really be gone, I'll just be above your head, watching and protecting you. I promise. and, y'now, I'll leave some things for you to remember me by." She sang. Then I realized Howard was crying, and so was Kyiria, and thy were hugging eachother. Then, Riker reached behind her and Pulled out a small stuffed toy I knew all to well. It was her most Favorite thing on the planet. Riker then opened up one of my palms, And looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Randy, promise me you'll take care of it-him. Please." she sang, choking up, and placeing the toy her dad gave her when she was 2-Cunningham-In my hand.

"You-your giving him to me?" I said.

"My first gift, your first gift" she sang, Blinking back her tears. She glanced at the clock."two more hours" she sang.

I pulled her into a accepted the hug and cryed.

"I-I love you to m-m-much to l-l-let you go! I-I-I'm Coming with you!" I sobbed.

"Randy, You have to protect I will never really be gone, as long as you have this and the song, " She sang, holding a Blue diamond pendant, " All you have to do is Sing the song I will sing in a minuet in the abanoned Bamboo Clearing behind the school by the Lone bench there, You can summon my spirit, okay?" She sang. I nodded and grabbed the then turned to Kyiria and Howard. She patted Howard's back and he looked up.

"Howard, I want you to have this, Okay? Can you promise you'll keep it safe?" Riker sang. Howard Nodded, And Riker Pulled out a small rabbit made of snow.

"Howard, This is, well, Howard, he was injured and I had taken care of him. dont worry, He wont melt. Would you take care of him for me?" Riker Sang. Howard nodded and cluched the small rabbit, Then Riker Turned to Kyiria. Riker threw her arms around Kyiria and they hugged for An hour.

"I-I want you to take these."Riker sang, Pulling out a small crystal apple and a small Golden Apple that I knew Kyiria Coveted for a long time. Kyiria gasped and lifted the small apples.

"R-really?" Kyiria said. Riker Nodded and the Clock showed that two hours had passed.

Riker Smiled and started singing as we all shared our last hug.

"Day to night

Dark to light

Fall the sands of time,

Let the years

Like the gears

Of a lock unwind,

In your mind

Walk through time

Back to better days

Memories

Like a dream

Wash your tears away,

Like a star in the sky

Darkness can't reach you!

Light The night

Joy is bright

'Till the new dawn

Cast away

Your old face,

Full of fear and spite

With this mask,

I shall ask

To borrow your light!" Riker sang, She was singing the song I would have to sing when I wanted to summon her.

Everyone pulled away from the hug, but Riker Grabbed my arm, Making me stay. She had tears flowing out of her eyes, as did I , Riker came closer. She Kissed me lightly to make sure I wanted to spend my last moment with her, sharing our last kiss. I accepted and Kissed back as she started to dissapear. tears started flowing from my eyes like waterfalls. she stopped kissing me as she was almost compleatly gone.

"Live your life to the fullest. your time will come, dont rush it. I will always be here, above your head and in bamboo park. I will always love you, and i'm sorry. Goodbye Randy..." She sang, her voice dissapearing.

"Goodbye, Riker...I love You..." I said, crying.I clutched Cunningham and walked up to my room. I sat Cunningham in a special place and went into the nomicon. I landed in the dojo.

"Randy!" I heard Riker's voice sing. I looked around as she landed in front of me.

"R-Riker?What?" I said, but was shushed by a passionate Kiss from Riker. she stopped and gazed at me.

"The nomicon was nice enough to let part of my spirit stay in here to become your teacher." She sang.

"S-so you'll always be with me?" I said.

"So I'll always be with you."Riker sang, and ended my nomicon session with a kiss.

-A/N-

So, what did you think? I had trouble keeping the sad element in this chapter, but I think I did okay.

anyway, If enough people like this, I may make a sequel where Riker Returns. but that's a big,giant, huge-IF. anyway,

Until next time,

Zimlvr360,Signing off!


End file.
